Another Love Story
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: "Cintai aku, Sebastian! Apakah itu susah karena kau sudah punya kekasih selain aku!" Cielle mengisak. Ia memukul-mukul dada Sebastian pelan. SebasxFem!Ciel. Hard Drama Romance. Warning inside.


"Cintai _aku_, Sebastian! Apakah itu susah karena kau sudah punya kekasih selain _aku_?" Cielle mengisak. Ia memukul-mukul dada Sebastian pelan.

*u*

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya Toboso Yana.

Warning: AU. OOC. Leh-bay. DLDR. Puas?

Title: **Another Love Story **

Pair: SebasxFem!Ciel.

Genre: Romance/Drama #HEAAA

Rate: T

Summary: Sudah tertulis di atas.

PoV: tenang normal.

*u*

**Another Love Story**

**London, United Kingdom**

Cielle menutup pintu apartemen yang ia tinggali. Ia menghela napasnya—kecapaian—dan melempar asal tasnya di sofa. Samar-samar, terdengar suara cekikikan seorang lelaki—yang pasti kekasihnya—dan seorang perempuan.

Ya, _perempuan_. Dan itu bukan dia. Ia membuka pintu ruang kamar asal suara samar yang ia dengar dan ia menemukan Sebastian, kekasihnya, dan seorang wanita pirang—_partner_ kerjanya selama ia bermain film sebulan lalu—Alois-Yvonne Trancy.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, ya," ucap Cielle dan masuk ke kamar itu, "aku hanya ingin mengambil pakaianku dan beberapa barangku kok," lanjutnya dengan seulas senyum palsu.

"Eh, Cielle? Ma-maaf …," desis Alois-Yvonne. Wajahnya memberi guratan kaget yang tentu saja dianggap palsu oleh Cielle.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, kok, Yvonne. Aku hanya mau mengambil pakaianku dan barangku, _itu saja_," jawab Cielle dan tersenyum—palsu—lagi. Sebastian mendekati Cielle yang sedang menarik tumpukan pakaiannya dan membalikkan tubuh Cielle; membuatnya menghadapnya.

"Cielle, ada apa dengan kau?" tanya Sebastian.

"Aku? Tidak apa-apa. Hanya capai," ucap Cielle dan tersenyum. Ia berjalan melewati kedua orang itu ke arah pintu, membukanya dan berlalu dari hadapan Alois-Yvonne dan Sebastian. Keduanya bertatapan, wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa pikirannya berkata sama: _Cielle bermasalah?_

Sebastian melenggangkan wajahnya, keluar dari kamar itu. Mengejar Cielle. Tangan besarnya menahan kedua bahu Cielle, memutar tubuhnya.

"Ada apa? Aku tahu kau bermasalah, Cielle. Beritahu aku," ujar Sebastian khawatir.

"Aku hanya capai, _Sayangku_," jawab Cielle dengan penekanan pada kata 'sayangku'.

"Alberta Cielle Phantomhive, aku serius," sebut Sebastian.

"Aku hanya capai. Oke? Jadi, tolong biarkan aku masuk," sahut Cielle.

"Kamarmu bersamaku. Kau lupa?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada yang dibuat sarkastik.

"Bukankah kau meninggali kamar itu dengan Yvonne sial—ups, itu nama pacarmu kan? Maaf kupanggil dia sialan," Cielle tersenyum samar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka pintu kamar itu, dan menutupnya dengan cara menggebraknya.

Cielle menjatuhkan barang-barang dan pakaiannya asal di kasur di kamar itu. Ia duduk di belakang pintu, memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di dalam pelukan lututnya.

Hanya ada satu di pikirannya:

"Sebastian adalah pengkhianat," ia membisikkan pikirannya, untuk didengar angin semu dan … Tuhan.

*u*

Malam itu, di ruang makan bergabung dengan dapur di salah satu apartemen dekat British International Museum***)**, kedua manusia di kedua kursi berhadapan itu sunyi senyap, tanpa suara keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya ketukan garpu dan pisau yang menggesek piring yang terdengar.

"Alberta Cielle," panggil Sebastian, membuka pembicaraan.

"Cielle, Sebastian. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama baptisku," sahut Cielle tanpa mengadahkan wajahnya ke arah Sebastian. Tangannya masih sibuk memotong daging yang berada di atas piringnya.

"Jika kau bermasalah," ucap Sebastian, "ceritakan kepadaku." Ia melanjutkan sambil mencondongkan badannya ke arah Cielle.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memiliki masalah apapun," jawab Cielle. Ia melepas tangannya dari peralatan makannya; menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya yang ditautkan.

"Kamu tidak pernah pandai bersandiwara di depanku, Sayang," ucap Sebastian. Cielle tertohok; matanya membulat.

"…Aku sudah bilang aku tidak kenapa-napa. Aku hanya capai …," desis Cielle. "Kau tahu sendiri aku baru saja berakting sebagai korban pembunuh serial," lanjutnya. Dengan berbohong, tambahkan.

"Aku tidak percaya. Kau mungkin pintar bersandiwara di depan kamera, namun tidak di depanku, Alberta Cielle," tekan Sebastian.

"Terserah kau," sahut Cielle. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke arah kamarnya seraya menguap kecil.

"Kau tidur saja di kamar kita. Aku yang tidur di kamar itu!" seru Sebastian dari arah ruang makan.

"Tidak. Aku tidur di sini saja, kamu yang tidur di kamar itu. Sekalian, jika kau ingin 'bermain' dengan Yvonne pirang itu. Aku jadi tidak mengganggu," sahut Cielle sambil menggebrak pintu kamarnya. Untuk kedua kalinya, tepatnya.

Sebastian menghembuskan napasnya keras. Kesal. Ia menggebrak meja hingga berdecit dan berjalan dengan langkah besar ke arah kamarnya. Menggebrak pintunya dan melempar tubuhnya ke atas kasur putih yang biasa ia tempati dengan Cielle.

Dan kini, itu hanya angan besar.

*u*

Cielle meraih kunci mobil di dekat pintu apartemennya dan membuka pintu itu untuk pergi ke acara _gathering_ pemain dan kru film yang baru saja ia tuntaskan kemarin. Rambutnya terhembus angin dari pendingin ruangan***))** di pembatas apartemen satu dan apertemen lainnya. Terkadang ia berpapasan dengan tetangga-tetangganya dan tersenyum sambil berkata, "Selamat pagi."

Namun itu hanya topeng. Dalam dirinya, dia menangis.

*u*

Pekerjaan Sebastian sebagai psikolog sama sekali tidak membantu. Seharusnya ia bisa mengerti Cielle, bukan? Apalagi ia psikolog. Psikolog terlatih, psikolog ternama, psikolog terbaik yang pernah didapatkan Inggris … itu tidak mem-ban-tu!

"Sabar … sabar … sabar … AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" Dan hanya itulah yang ia gumamkan berkali-kali. Ia telah meminta cuti kepada walikota. Ia telah menutup saluran ponselnya. Gorden telah ditutup.

Ia tetap merasa 'gila'.

*u*

Kedua manusia itu mulai berpikir. Kenapa manusia harus mencinta? Apakah hanya itu tujuan Tuhan melahirkan Adam dan Eve ke Dunia? Hanya untuk mencinta satu sama lain?

_Gathering_ yang didatangi Cielle tidak berjalan baik—dalam benaknya. Ia hanya bertemu orang yang ia kenal, berbincang sebentar, lalu ia dipanggil untuk pidato atau jumpa pers. Dan banyak wartawan yang menanyakan tentang kehidupan cintanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, kehidupan pribadinya. Rahasia umum kalau dia, Alberta Cielle Phantomhive, tinggal bersama psikolog yang diakui keberadaannya oleh Ratu Elizabeth II sekalipun.

Dan pertanyaan yang amat tidak ingin ia dengar terlontar dari mulut Jonathan Artie: "Apakah benar kemarin Alois-Yvonne Trancy mendatangi apartemenmu dan berbincang di kamar Sebastian?"

*u*

_Bruk!_

Suara barang dan tubuh yang dijatuhkan bersamaan di atas sofa, di ruang depan di apartemen Cielle dan Sebastian. Sebastian yang masih—agak—tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya di balkon itu berjalan ke arah asal suara. Seorang wanita dengan kemeja hitam beserta span hitam yang duduk di atas sofa putih itu dengan wajah bosan. Ia tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah wanita itu, mencopot sepatu haknya dan menatanya rapih di pinggir sofa.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum? Sekonyolkah itu wajahku?" tanya Cielle kesal.

"Tidak. Kau memang lucu sejak awal," jawab Sebastian—masih dengan tersenyum. Ia mengapit bahu Cielle dengan tangan besarnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Cielle dan mengecup keningnya. Lama.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berselingkuh dengannya," jelas Sebastian lugas.

"Lalu, kenapa dia ada di kamar _kita_ dan tertawa renyah bersamamu? Itu menandakan kau …," Cielle menghentikan kalimatnya sendiri. Menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berbisik, "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Aku tidak bisa …."

"Tidak bisa mengatakan apa?" tanya Sebastian. Cielle mendongakkan kepalanya. "Beritahu aku, Sayang. Tolong, beritahu aku …," desis Sebastian. Cielle diam, menatap wajah Sebastian. Ia menangis terisak. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang penuh dengan air matanya.

"Kamu pengkhianat, Sebastian! Kamu _pengkhianat_!" seru Cielle dari balik telapak tangannya. Suaranya parau. Sebastian ganti tertohok. Dia, pengkhianat? Di mata kekasihnya _sendiri_?

"Cielle …," bisik Sebastian. Iris merahnya menyiratkan kebingungan. Refleks, ia memeluk Cielle erat. Membenamkan wajah wanita ringkih itu ke dalam dada bidangnya, membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku, _my dear _Cielle …," bisik Sebastian. Ia mengelus rambut Cielle lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sebastian! Kau tahu itu!" serunya disela-sela isakannya. Sebastian terdiam.

"Da-dan aku hanya memintamu … untuk satu hal …," bisiknya.

"Apapun, Cielle. Apapun …," desis Sebastian.

"Cintai _aku_, Sebastian! Apakah itu susah karena kau sudah punya kekasih selain _aku_?" Cielle mengisak. Ia memukul-mukul dada Sebastian pelan.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu, Cielle. Aku sudah. Apakah aku harus membuktikannya dengan membunuh musuhmu?" tanya Sebastian sarkastik.

"Kamu. Tidak. Pernah. Mencintaiku. Dengan. Tulus!" seru Cielle, kesal. Tangannya sudah menggapai angin untuk menampar Sebastian namun ditahan oleh tangan besar laki-laki itu; ia mencium bibirnya. Cielle mendorong tubuh Sebastian dan dengan alasan wajar—tubuhnya tidak lebih _kuat_ dibandingkan Sebastian maka ia tidak bisa mencegah Sebastian.

"Kenapa kau …." Cielle mendesis. Dadanya naik turun. Rona merah muncul dari pipinya.

"Aku _amat_ mencintaimu. Jika kau ingin tahu," jawab Sebastian.

"Aku tidak percaya kepadamu. Laki-laki sepertimu hanyalah seorang pembual!" seru Cielle lagi.

"ALBERTA!" bentak Sebastian. "Jika aku pembual! Kenapa kamu masih mau tinggal satu apartemen denganku? Kenapa kamu masih _mencintaiku_? Kenapa kamu masih meminta balasan cintamu? Kenapa _kamu masih ingin bersamaku_?" bentaknya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu! Hanya alasan itu! Aku mencintaimu! Aku menyayangimu! Semuanya! Kamu tidak bisa mengelak dengan alasan apapun! Kamu tidak bisa! Sama sekali, tidak bisa!" balas Cielle. Ia makin mengisak keras. Sebastian terdiam. Mulutnya mengatup. Refleks, dia pun mencium kening Cielle.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sebastian. Aku mencintaimu …," bisik Cielle.

"Aku tahu. Aku yang bersalah. Aku minta maaf … ini memang kesalahanku," ucap Sebastian. Ia kembali memeluk Cielle.

"Memang aku yang salah … maafkan aku. Tolong, maafkan aku! Aku masih mencintaimu. JUJUR! Aku masih mencintaimu … dan itu tidak akan pernah berpaling pada siapapun." Sebastian berujar.

"Tidak akan?" tanya Cielle. Memastikan.

"Tidak akan." Sebastian terlihat merogoh sesuatu.

"Aku bertemu dengannya hanya karena ini, Alberta," jelas Sebastian sambil menunjukkan kotak kecil hitam. Ia membukanya perlahan. Cincin pertunangan.

"_Will you marry me_?" tawar Sebastian.

*u*

_Hidup tidak diperuntukkan untuk mencintai saja._

_Tuhan memberi kita hidup untuk tahu seberapa besar ciptaannya._

_Dia tidak akan pernah mencampakkan kita;_

_Selama kita tidak mencampakkan-Nya._

_Dia akan selalu menyayangi kita._

_Pujangga wanita maupun lelaki hanyalah Dia. _

_Dia yang memberi kita hidup._

_Dia yang mempersilahkan kita mencintai orang lain._

_Dan yang berhak hanyalah Dia. _

_Tuhan._

_-Arleena Lauren_

*u*

**OWARI**

*u*

***) Picture yang dicapture sama si Karin sebenernya nggak jelas-jelas amat waktu di depan British International Museum itu, tapi at least anggap aja ada apartemen deket situ XD**

***)) Anggaplah saat itu lagi **_**summer**_**.**

**(Omong-omong, Karin itu temen saya yang pindah dari Indonesia ke London. Si **_**nanachie**_** pernah kukirim sms tentang dia :p #sowhat)**

*u*

HUWAAAH PUAS SAYA NGABISIN SATU MALAM BUAT FIC INI AJA! SAYA TIDUR JAM SETENGAH TIGA INI MAH NANTI~ T_T

Yah. I do nothing to said. At least, just one: G'nite.

Anyway, kenapa akhiran fic saya belakangan ini ada tulisan di-italic terus gak nyambung sama isi ceritanya ya? Wuahahahahaha XDDD

(PS: Kenapa saya buatnya judulnya pake _Another_? Silahkan tunggu kelanjutan fic saya yang judulnya _Loving Each Other_ :])


End file.
